Kessho no Tamashi: Omakes
by KJman456
Summary: These are simple little events that take place in between the main story points in my other story, Orange Aeon. I'd recommend reading the first one before jumping into here, though. R&R if you want to, but no flames please.


Okay, so. New story. Woot.

This is fic is entirely about random and possibly insignificant scenes taking place in between the events of my other story, Orange Aeon. If you decided to read this one first, I'd recommend reading the other one so you don't get lost.

The idea for an omake-centric story came around a while ago, actually. I just never bothered to actually make one. But I felt like I wasn't doing enough for the Fanfiction community, so here's another story from your's truly.

I'm not exactly expecting much feedback. But oh well.

* * *

**Kessho no Tamashi: Omakes**

Chapter One: Gym Class

* * *

I yawned and held a hand over my mouth. It was Monday, it was early, and we were all outside in our gym clothes, ready for some 'righteous physical activity,' as the teacher liked to call it. The sun's warm rays was doing nothing to help wake me up.

"Can we go in yet?" I asked slowly. "I feel like I'm about to fall asleep…"

"Did you want a pillow?" Rise replied, sitting next to me and tapping her crossed legs.

I looked down at them. _She looks nice in bloomers… Wait no focus._ "You're not actually offering, are you?"

"Of course I'm not. _Baaaaakaaaa_." She made an insulting face to go along with the word. To say the least, I felt insulted.

I groaned and lolled my head to my other side, right onto someone's shoulder. "Kanjiiii, Rise's being meeean to meee."

"Then do somethin' about it," the big guy sighed. "And get your head off my shoulder."

"Can't, too tireeeed. In fact, I could fall asleep right-"

"Don't even."

"Fiiiiine."

"And quit talkin' like that."

"…Fine."

I straightened up and scanned the soccer field. There were a few groups of students standing and/or sitting around, talking amongst each other and occasionally bellowing out to another group. No one was doing much of anything as we waited for Sensei to actually start the class.

"Soooo…" Rise started. "Any idea what we'll actually be doing this morning?"

"I'm betting either running or some sort of sport," Kanji answered.

"Isn't that what we normally do?" I asked. "We always gotta work our asses off at doing pretty much anything that guy gives us. If it's laps, then we gotta complete them, or else we'll be given more to complete. If it's sports, our team's gotta win, or we'll have to clean up the field or court or something."

"That's exactly why he gives out those punishments," Rise told us. "If we were just gonna play a sport for the 'fun of it', not a lot of people would be interested in it, myself included. But since the losing team has to suffer penalties… Well, no one wants to lose, right?"

"True that," Kanji chuckled. "Doesn't matter what I do, anyway. Always seems like I'm on the losing team of any sport we play."

"That's probably because you're not trying hard enough," I countered. "I'm betting someone like you would be able to win a game of soccer or basketball if you just wanted to. I mean, you could just tell them to give you the ball and they'd give it to you."

Rise snorted. "That's _also_ probably true."

"Just means I got authority in the school."

"It means people are scared shitless of you."

"And _you_ would just cower away if anyone so much as looks at you."

"Heh, if we got everyone starin' at ya, you'd be nothing more than a stuttering pile of crap."

"Hey, watch it. …I hardly stutter."

They both snickered, and all was quiet for a moment.

"Hey, Andrew-kun?"

I turned to face her. She had on a quizzical look. "Yeah?"

"Did you… Did you pierce your ears?"

Blank stares all around. "…Come again?"

"I can see a few indents on your ear lobe… I was just wondering if you pierced them."

"…Nnnnooooooo-oh crap." _Oh shit that's right. I woke up this morning to find Teddie in my futon with me, gnawing at my ear… Damn kid is damn freaky. _"N-no, they must've always been there."

"Huuh? Really?" A pause. "…Lemme take a look at it."

"What wait stop."

Too late. Rise was already examining the lobe of my ear thoroughly, like she was some sort of scientist experimenting on a specimen. Or a doctor checking a patient. Or a detective examining the crime scene of a crime. Or-

I'll stop.

"Wait, these don't look like they were pierced…" There was confusion spread all over her voice. "These look like they were… Are… Are these _bite marks_?"

"Oh look Sensei's here come on we gotta go up." I grabbed onto both Rise's and Kanji's hands and hauled them up with me and started walking towards the field's benches.

"Ow ow ow! Let me go!"

"Dude, my wrist! Y-you're twisting my wrist the wrong way!"

"Sorry can't stop in a rush."

The teacher hopped onto one of the benches and hollered for everyone to gather around him. We were one of the first, and when everyone else arrived he explained what we were to do today in one word:

Dodgeball.

The heavens must be on my side today. Dodgeball is my most favorite game in gym class.

Sensei chose the teams by choosing the clichéd guys versus girls. That was alright for me, though. I've always had a dream to hit a celebrity in the face with a ball for the lulz.

…A sports ball, not the other… kind of… Yeah.

The ball was flicked up into the air, with the gender who caught it earning it for their team. Luckily for us, Kanji managed to nab it before one of the females could get to it.

Actually, when she saw him running towards it, she yelped and started running in the other direction…

"Tatsumi!" the teacher yelled. "Stop scaring the girls!"

"What! I-I wasn't-!"

Ignoring them, one of the other guys snatched the ball from Kanji's grip and threw it towards the girls. A small, short-haired girl screamed when she realized that it was heading straight for her, but surprisingly, another girl burst onto the scene and caught the ball before it could hit her.

"Yoshitaka! You're out!"

"Dammit!"

This is essentially how things went down for the rest of the game. Someone would have possession of the ball, then they'd throw it to the other side. Someone would catch, dodge, or get hit by the ball, with the teacher yelling out the obvious right afterwards. Not long afterwards, it was down to three guys against four girls. Ironically, three of those students were Kanji, Rise and I.

"It must've been luck that you managed to make it this far!" I yelled across the field to Rise. _Ohh, taunting girls is so much fun!_

"Hah! Yeah right!" she shouted right back. "I'm much better at this than you are! You haven't caught a single one yet!"

"That's because none have been thrown to me yet!"

"Well, here's your first one!"

_Wait, when'd she get the ball._

Rise wound up and pitched the ball straight to me. Reacting faster than I thought possible, I planted my feet on the ground as quickly as I could and held my arms out for the spherical plaything.

Sadly (or luckily?), it missed me. By a mile.

The other unnamed guy on our team went to grab it for himself, but his hand must've slipped or something, because it wound up rebounding off of it and off the field. He got sent out of the game, and then there were only two left. Minus the four girls.

"You mind if I have this?" I asked Kanji upon returning with the ball. "I haven't had a chance to throw it yet."

"Nah," he said with a wave of his hand. "Go for it."

"Thanks."

I turned to the girl's side. Rise seemed to be in a daze. "Can't believe I missed…" she was muttering, over and over and over again, like a broken record.

"Hey!"

She slowly looked up at me. "What?"

I put on the biggest, cockiest smirk I could muster. "You missed."

…_Is that a large vein?_

Rise's fists clenched and her teeth gritted. Her face showed that she was not one happy camper. "What's wrong? It's just dodgeball."

"I-I know that." One deep breath and she was all good to go again. _That was fast._

"Can we get on with this, please?" one of the other girls pleaded. "My legs are getting sore…"

"Oh, right, sorry." I tightened my grip on the ball and took aim. My target got herself ready, in a stance that showed she was prepared to jump for cover if need be.

_Right. I have six places I can aim for: head, chest, right arm, left arm, right leg, left leg. The limbs would be tricky to hit, and I don't think headshots count. So I gotta go with my best option here._

_Okay, chest chosen. Now, left or right?_

…_Bah. In between._

I reared my arm back, made sure the proper adjustments to the arm and hand were made, locked on to the target area, and threw.

…

_Holy hell, it's going right for her._

Rise was indeed surprised that it was headed straight for her. A bit _too_ surprised, in fact, and she hardly had a chance to move out of the way. Instead, she managed to raise her arms and catch it just as the ball hit her.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat." _How. __**HOW**__. She wasn't even about to catch it. She was gonna dive out of the way. Not fair, man. Not fair._

Rise had caught the ball, and should've been celebrating, but wasn't. Actually, she looked angry. Upset, even. Pissed off, perhaps. Mad, maybe?

She mad.

Rise removed the ball from in between and pointed an accusing finger at me. "You _meant_ to throw it there, didn't you?" she yelled, startling everyone on the field, and maybe even some in school.

"Huuh?" _Sh-she caught on that quickly?_ "Ye- I-I mean, no, I didn't-"

"_Shut uuup!_" Rise threw the dodgeball into the air and decided to actually _kick it_ back at me. I would've caught the ball, but it's direction nearly made me scream.

_POW_

I dropped to my knees and grabbed my special spot. "_OWWWW!_" The pain just rushed up through me like… like… pain just rushing up through me. I couldn't stand, I couldn't think straight, I could only cry in agony.

I did, however, manage to raise my head high enough to look at her. Rise was also in dire pain, but she was doing a ridiculously good job at holding it back.

She placed her hands on her hips and yelled at the top of her lungs, "T-that's what you get, you _pervert_!"

_I'm sorry, say that again? I think only half the nation heard that._

"Uhh… Ricketts."

"…Yes, Sensei?"

"You're out."

"…Yes, Sensei."


End file.
